creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate with Fire
The fire was hissing and dancing all around me, but I didn't care. I could hear the siren or the Firefighter Car coming to save us, the screams of the neighbors as they stared at the burning house in horror, the cackling of the blinding fire, but my sobs were probably the loudest of them all. I stood there, bent over you, not caring about anything – you were already dead, anyway. Flattened by the blazing wall that did not hold out all the mess the flames made. It killed you instantly, covering your body almost perfectly. The only trace that you were real just a moment ago was your hand that peeked out of the collapsed wall. Hey, George... Funny, isn't it, this fate thingy...? Playing with our pathetic lives like this, as if we're just toys made to entertain someone - and this someone is probably God. I can bet we're little puppets he made out of flesh to make him happy, to make him stop feeling lonely. But why did he choose this kind of crappy fate for both of us? Don't you remember, George, what tied us together? Fire. I loved you, and you loved me, but we couldn't admit it to each other. We were scared - what if we didn't share the same love? Our problem was solved, of course, very soon. I remember I went to the library on Sunday just to spend the rest of my day with the company of at least books. I didn't have any friends. But while looking in the Teen section, I saw you – also searching for the company of books. Quietly, I edged closer, to see what you were reading. You didn't notice me. I followed you all around the library for at least an hour or so, forgetting about the books I wanted to read. That's when it happened. The fire started, and everybody fled except us. We were the only ones left trapped inside. In fear of death, we admitted our love to each other, scared that there might not be another chance to do that. Luckily, the fire fighters came and saved us. We lived together for 5 years, finally graduating college and marrying. We were determined that nothing horrible can ever happen to us from now on. Oh, how wrong we were. Tonight, it happened - again. The fire broke into our house, setting flame to anything that was in its way. You woke up with a start and shook me awake, then grabbed my hand and together, we ran for the door. Alas, a wall fell and squashed you like a giant foot stepping on an ant. And now, here I am, alone. No hand can comfort me; no person can take my heart again. Life doesn't matter to me anymore, now that you are gone. I can't go on without you, so there is only one way to soothe my suffering, and yours, too. The fire is still strong enough to take someone's life. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I stood up, and walked towards it. “Wait for me just a little bit - I’ll be coming soon, George…”